


Nose Licking

by pioneergurl



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Call me by your name, Flirting, Fluff, Kink, Licking, Licking Kink, M/M, Nose Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioneergurl/pseuds/pioneergurl
Summary: Armie gets turned on when Timothée licks his nose.





	Nose Licking

**Author's Note:**

> Someone who saw the movie said that Timothée licks Armie's nose. I have no idea what scene this is or how/why it happens but the thought of Timothée licking Armie's nose inspired this fic... I know a nose licking kink is kinda random but just go with it. Have fun reading!

Timothée was currently lying on top of Armie in bed, half-naked and feeling slightly aroused by all the kissing they’d been doing and their close contact. He was trying valiantly to remain the professional actor that he was, but he could feel himself slipping into a hazy world, where only he and Armie existed in this bed. 

They had been filming for most of the morning, this important sex scene, and Timothée just about had it with the director calling cut every few minutes. All he wanted to do was to kiss Armie without someone shouting stop. In between takes Timothée even remained resting on top of Armie, unwilling to break contact for even a minute. He was going to enjoy this day as best he could, even if there were cameras and a film crew and this was just “acting.”

Luckily Armie didn’t seem to mind that Timothée stayed on top of him. He even kept his arms wrapped around the younger boy, waiting for the scene to begin again. Timothée reveled in the feel of their bodies together, drifting into a daydream where it was just the two of them in bed acting out this scene, without a camera rolling. 

“Timmy?” Armie’s soft voice interrupted his dreaming.

“Hmmm?” Timothée responded lazily.

“You okay? You’re really quiet today,” Armie asked concernedly. Timothée looked up at him, resting his chin on Armie’s chest. 

“M’alright…just sleepy,” Timothée faked a yawn, hoping Armie would accept this answer and leave him to his daydreams. He wasn’t sure how Armie would feel if he divulged his deepest desires to him. 

“I don’t believe you,” Armie’s voice was almost a whisper now so that the film crew wouldn’t over hear.

Timothée blushed slightly and regretted it immediately. Knowing that Armie would know that he was lying. He could feel his heart start to pound a little faster and had no doubt that Armie could feel it too, since their chests were pressed close together. For the first time that day Timothée tried to roll off Armie but found he couldn’t as Armie’s arms had tightened their hold around him.

They eyed each other suspiciously, unsure of what the other would do next, neither wanting to cause a scene in front of everyone. If they had been alone, Timothée knew that this would lead to them wrestling together, greedy hands grabbing each other all over. And it would most likely end in them kissing. Never anything deep, just a few minutes of soft kissing before Armie would pull away and start talking about something else. Anything to keep Timothée from asking for more.

But before either could say anything, the director broke into their silent argument, and began instructing them on things to change. He said that he wanted more of a build up with the kisses, Armie and Timothée kept moving too quickly and were kissing with tongue within thirty seconds. Both Armie and Timothée smiled sheepishly at this before Armie assured the director that they understood and would start with more small, slow kisses…no tongue. 

“Think you can manage to keep your tongue out of my mouth for a bit?” Armie raised a questioning eyebrow, taunting Timothée. He made it sound as if he wasn’t just as eager to shove his tongue down Timothée’s throat.

“I think I can manage,” Timothée replied, refusing to give into Armie’s teasing. This is how it always went. All day long they would tease each other back and forth, ending in their wrestling match at the end of the day which led to their private kissing. And Timothée had to wonder, was it teasing? Or flirting? 

But he didn’t have time to think on this more because the cameras were now rolling and he was meant to be kissing Armie. Keeping in mind their new instructions, Timothée bent down slowly before kissing Armie gently on the mouth once, twice, three times. And then a stroke of genius hit him. Seconds ago, he had refused to acknowledge Armie’s teasing about keeping his tongue out of Armie’s mouth but now he thought he would put his tongue to a different use. If only to see Armie squirm. 

He smiled lovingly down at Armie, before bending down to lick Armie’s nose. He licked from the tip to the bridge of Armie’s nose, all the while staring him down, daring him to do something about it. But Armie didn’t respond, he simply stared up at Timothée wonderingly. His lips parted slightly. The room was silent and Timothée wasn’t sure how to proceed. He didn’t know if this was going the way the director had hoped. He didn’t know if he had somehow gone too far. Had he made nose licking too grotesque? 

He thought of all of this in the space of seconds before thinking to himself “Oh well,” and bent down to lick Armie’s nose once more. His tongue flicked out over the smooth surface, licking slower this time, again he didn’t take his eyes away from Armie’s. And this time Armie responded. 

Armie was suddenly flipping Timothée onto his back so that Timothée was now lying under Armie. Timothée’s breath had left him for a moment at the surprise of being flipped and the force of which he had hit the bed. Before he could try to catch his breath, Armie was already kissing him furiously, stealing all the air from his lungs. Timothée’s mind was going haywire, he hadn’t expected Armie to react this way.

He could feel Armie’s tongue battering against his own like it had never done before. He completely forgot that they were supposed to be filming a scene for a movie, all thought was wiped from his head as Armie continued to kiss him roughly. Faintly Timothée could hear someone yelling and other voices broke into his aroused mind. Armie had stopped kissing him, but remained laying on top of him panting slightly. 

“Great job! That is exactly what I wanted to see!” The director shouted from the sidelines. 

Timothée’s heart was pounding and his head was spinning. Before licking Armie’s nose he had had no idea that it would cause Armie to kiss him more passionately than ever before. Timothée began to laugh at the thought that Armie was turned on by nose licking. 

“What’s so funny?” Armie asked. He was now hovering over Timothée staring down at him perplexedly.

Timothée continued to let out a stream of giggles before reaching out with his finger to gently bump the end of Armie’s nose. Armie swatted his hand away and got up off the bed, seemingly annoyed. Timothée was so happy to have found something to embarrass and tease Armie about for the rest of the day, making it hard for him to stop his laughter. 

The nose jokes ensued for the duration of the day, with Armie growing visibly more annoyed. But this only encouraged Timothée even more. The was his way of getting back at Armie for every night that he kissed Timothée only to stop abruptly, and leave Timothée to question everything about himself. He had no mercy as he tried to flick or poke Armie’s nose when he was least expecting it, or whispering, “Hey nosey,” into Armie’s ear in between takes. And Armie merely glared at Timothée or pretended that he didn’t notice, all the while Timothée could see his face becoming red with annoyance.

But at the end of the day Timothée began to think he had taken it too far, had said one too many jokes. The two of them were walking back to the hotel as they always did, but they were both silent. Usually they would be talking or bickering loudly which would lead to their nightly wrestling matches, but now Armie stared mutely at the ground. Timothée began to worry that he had ruined their friendship and felt his stomach turn, wanting to run, and hide or cry. He couldn’t even bring himself to speak and apologize for fear that he would throw up on the spot.

Finally, they were back at the hotel and as they reached their floor Timothée made to turn right towards his room, thinking he would be unwelcome at Armie’s, when he felt a tug on his arm. 

“You’re not getting off that easily,” Armie’s voice came out low and rough as he tugged Timothée to the left towards his own room. 

Timothée was seriously confused by this turn of events. He thought for sure Armie would never speak to him again unless they were filming, and now he feared what Armie had in mind as punishment for his jokes. Armie unlocked and opened the door to his room without letting go of Timothée’s arm. Once in the room he flicked on the lights before shoving Timothée down onto the bed. Despite his fear, Timothée was becoming increasingly more aroused. Armie remained standing with his hands on his hips, glaring down at Timothée.

“You think it’s funny that I reacted that way when you licked my nose?” Armie demanded.

Timothée swallowed hard. “Kinda,” he mumbled guiltily.

“How do you know I wasn’t just acting? Maybe it’s Oliver that likes his nose licked not me,” said Armie. 

Timothée fought off a laugh at Armie’s lame excuse. He knew Armie had liked it, not Oliver. 

“That wasn’t acting,” Timothée replied, his voice finally coming back to him.

Armie stared at him for a moment before saying, “Well, let’s just see how much you like it then.”

And then Armie was on top of him and they were rolling around in bed together with Armie trying to lick Timothée’s nose and Timothée trying to shield his nose from the attack. But Armie being bigger and stronger eventually won. He was sitting on Timothée’s chest and was gripping both of Timothée’s wrist firmly in his hands. He pinned Timothée’s arms down onto the bed, and smiled victoriously down at the still squirming Timothée, who was now unable to protect his nose from Armie’s tongue. 

Timothée trembled with nervous excitement. He knew this wasn’t one of their regular wrestling matches. He knew he would finally get more than just kissing. Even if it meant he had to have his nose licked first. Armie seemed to pause, loosening his grip and frowning slightly. Timothée stopped wiggling underneath him at the sudden mood change.

“You sure you want this Timmy?” Armie asked in a worried voice.

Timothée blinked a few times, confused. How could Armie think he didn’t want this. He was never the one to stop their kisses, it was always Armie. But on second thought, maybe that’s why Armie always stopped. Maybe Armie didn’t think Timothée wanted more. Timothée resolved to let Armie know just how badly he wanted it.  
He leaned forward as far as he could with Armie still sitting on him, and looked him squarely in the face saying, “Lick my fucking nose.”

And that was all Armie needed. He let go of Timothée’s wrists and pushed him back down onto the pillows, before holding Timothée’s face in both his hands and bending down to lick his nose over and over, and over again. 

But then Armie’s tongue was traveling down Timothée’s body. And Timothée’s shirt was being pulled over his head as Armie’s tongue continued its exploration. Licking his chest, his stomach his waist and then…oohh.

His pants were gone and there was just Armie’s tongue and mouth. And this was more than Timothée thought he would ever have with Armie. He vowed never again to make fun of Armie for his nose licking kink, and instead would encourage and cherish it. He would lick Armie’s nose wherever, whenever if it would result in this later. But Timothée did hope that Armie would let him lick other parts of him as well…and not just his nose.


End file.
